


Winter Solstice

by silvertrails



Series: First Age Arc [21]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-14 04:39:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17501732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silvertrails/pseuds/silvertrails
Summary: Oropher and Amdír spend a nice moment together.





	Winter Solstice

**Winter Solstice  
By CC   
December, 2008**

This is an amateur effort and does not intend to infringe on the rights of J.R.R. Tolkien. No profit is made and no harm is intended. 

This story is set in Doriath, a few months after Moonlighted Gardens, but before Thingol learns about the kinslaying and forbids his people to speak Quenya. I am taking canon from the Silmarillion, and from Unfinished Tales. 

This is a Christmas gift for Luin! Merry Christmas! ^___^

* * *

The night’s festivities had ended long ago, and though elves didn’t wait for the sun to rise like men did, many of them would stay awake until dawn. It was the longest night in the year, and the absence of the sun was welcomed by those who enjoyed the sight of the stars. Oropher was simply happy to spend some time alone with his lover in their secret spot in the forest of Neldoreth. 

Amdir had fallen asleep after their lovemaking, but the soft gray eyes came back to life as soon as Oropher stirred.

“Is it dawn already?” 

Oropher reached out to brush a few strands of dark hair off Amdir’s forehead. “Not yet.” 

“Then kiss me again.”

Oropher smiled and leaning closer kissed Amdir slowly, almost greedily. He could feel his lover’s arms close around his neck, the slim body arching against his as the kiss deepened. The small sounds of pleasure Amdir was making awakened Oropher’s flesh once again. 

“You are so sensitive,” Oropher murmured, lips traveling down Amdir’s neck, hands seeking more access to pale warm skin. 

“It is you who make me feel so intensely,” Amdir whispered, grabbing Oropher’s tunic. “Take this off…”

Oropher chuckled. “Impatient, are we?”

“You should not be dressed yet...”

“I thought I would have to carry you back to the castle.”

Amdir gave him a look. “You are still dressed.”

Oropher laughed and quickly took off his tunic. He lay down again, kisses following touches until Amdir writhed and whimpered in his arms. 

“Hush, love,” Oropher whispered as he prepared his lover further. He took Amdir only when he was certain than the brief flash of pain would turn into pleasure. Black hair, soft as the finest thread, mixed with Oropher’s golden tresses, and swollen lips that tasted like honey invited him into Amdir’s warmth. They searched for the stars together and reached their completion, lost in the emotions and feelings that had brought them together for the first time not too long ago. 

Oropher brushed, once again, Amdir’s hair off his face, and smiled when the dark-haired elf made himself comfortable in his arms. Oropher smiled. He would have to bring a sleeping Amdir back to the castle at dawn, even if he wished they could stay under the stars forever.


End file.
